


Aubade

by zilia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves Bucky at the dawn of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the newest trailer for Age of Ultron and as usual it made me wonder about what's going to happen to Bucky during that time. In my head, Steve rescues Bucky sometime before the Age of Ultron movie and they move into the Avengers tower together, and then that movie happens and Steve has to go fight Ultron and leave Bucky behind. This ficlet ensued.

The sunlight streams in through their bedroom window, bathing the room in a warm, soft glow and illuminating Bucky’s head on the pillow, his hair a mess and his eyes scrunched up against the brightness that he’s not quite ready for. He’s breathing softly, his chest rising and falling evenly; Steve can see that despite the nest of blankets that Bucky’s entangled in. Even though Bucky knows that Steve will never let him be cold again, he always likes to burrow into the comforter, and he usually drags Steve in there too, making a tent out of it to enclose the two of them, a little world just for them.

Steve watches him fondly from the doorway, taking just a moment to enjoy the sight of his lover looking safe, comfortable and at peace, still so new and so precious, to fix it in his mind. He knows that wherever he’s going, it’s going to be dangerous. He hates to leave Bucky, but he knows there’s no way Bucky could handle what’s about to get thrown at them. He’ll feel a little better knowing that Bucky is in the safest place he could be, and he fiercely squashes the wicked little voice at the back of his mind that whispers that this might be the last time Steve will _ever_ see Bucky.

 _I will come back to you,_ he promises Bucky silently, _I will._ He’s torn between not wanting to disturb Bucky and the insistent desire to hold him ( _one last time_ , says the voice, and Steve shakes his head vigorously to try to dislodge it) before he leaves. He knows he can’t really wait around much longer, but then Bucky makes the decision for him, as he first yawns, then stretches, and says “you trying to run out on me, Rogers?”

“How did you know I was up?”

“You’re not as quiet as you think, punk. Especially when you’re _trying_ to be quiet.”

Steve crosses the room in a few strides and sits down beside Bucky, who props himself up on one arm so that Steve can embrace him. Steve grips him tightly, crushing Bucky to him and trying to impress on him through sheer force of feeling just how much he loves him. Bucky seems to understand, hugging Steve back just as hard, and then tilting his head for a kiss. It’s brief, but intense, Bucky’s tongue claiming Steve’s mouth, recalling all their passion from the night before. Steve clings to him and surrenders, and it’s not until after they break apart for air that he realises that he’s crying.

“Stay safe, Steve,” Bucky murmurs, as he licks up Steve’s tears, nuzzling their faces together.

“I’ll come back to you, Bucky, I swear…”

“I _know._ Now get going. You’ve gotta go save the world, and I’ll be right here waiting for you when you’ve done it.” Although his own eyes are glistening with tears, his mouth forms a slow, wicked smirk that jolts Steve’s heart and his cock simultaneously, both familiar and _so_ exciting. “I’ll give you a hero’s welcome when you get back, babe.”

“Jerk,” Steve groans, “Now it’ll be even harder to leave you.”

Bucky grins ruefully. “Sorry. But not really. Just leave all the stupid with me this time, ok?”

“It’s been with you all along,” Steve teases, and he appreciates Bucky trying to lighten the mood. He knows Bucky must be anxious about being left to worry about Steve by himself, so he’s being doubly brave by cracking jokes. He entwines their fingers and squeezes, just for a moment, before getting up and pulling away. Bucky watches him as he goes.

“I love you, Steve,” he says, as Steve reaches the doorway again.

“I love you too. Go back to sleep, ok?”

Bucky blows him a kiss and settles back into his cocoon of blankets, and Steve closes the door gently behind him. His stomach is the usual knot of anticipation, resolution, and fear that he usually gets before going off to do something stupidly dangerous, but there’s something else in there too, some extra determination, not just to do the right thing, but also to come out the other side. He realises what it is after a moment: for the first time since he woke up in this century, he has someone to come back to, and somehow that one person makes up his whole world. _Heaven help anyone who tries to stop me coming back to him,_ he thinks, and, setting his shield on his back, he steps out to fight for Bucky.


End file.
